The World at HER Fingertips
by Running to my Heart
Summary: My first story about the whole gang! KyoXTohru. Nothing to explicit but a few suggestive things so watch out!
1. Secrets?

"Secrets?"

By: Running to my Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. Any characters that appear that are not Furuba-y are my own creation! -mwah- have fun!

It was the day before summer vacation for the students, and everyone was eagerly awaiting the final bell. As it rang, a mass exodus formed of students and teachers trying to leave.

"Come, Miss Honda, we'll miss our ride," beckoned Yuki.

"I know," replied Tohru, "I'm just going to miss school. All the fun we had." She sighed a little sadly.

"I understand," Yuki sympathized, "but it's not the end of the world! I have a surprise for you, come here!"

"Oh, Yuki!" Tohru gushed, "You didn't have to get me anything!" As they walked to the parking lot, Tohru day-dreamed of a summer spent taking care of the Sohmas. She was abruptly shaken out of her day-dream by the appearance of quite a few familiar faces.

"Tohru!," Ayame exclaimed, "We've simply got to get you out of these drab, school-girl outfits."

"Sissy!" Kisa yelled, taking Tohru's breath away with a loving hug.

"Hey," was all that Hatsuharu volunteered.

"Tohru!" Momiji said, bouncing around like his zodiac animal, "Are you coming to work tomorrow?" All of this happened in quick succession, and Tohru tried to pay attention to everyone, for even more of the Sohmas climbed out of the limo they'd bought, but it was an impossible task. Last, but most definitely not least in Tohru's mind, appeared Kyo.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled, "Why don't you give her a damn minute to catch her breath?!"

"It's ok Kyo," Tohru said, "I'm just so happy to see everyone!"

"Well, my beautiful, little flower," Shigure chirped, "there are more surprises in store for you! We've decided to give you the whole week off-starting tonight!"

"Oh no!" Tohru exclaimed, "I couldn't possibly take a whole week off! Who would cook and clean for you three? Who would look out for Kisa and Hiro? How am I going to get anything done if I start off the summer with a vacation?!" This was all said at an ever increasing speed as she did one of those anime spiraly things (gomen! Had to throw that in there!).

"Don't worry your pretty little head," Shigure said in that mock comforting voice that was always just a tad bit creepy, "we'll have Ayame and Momiji taking care of us!"

Tohru looked at the two men, for Momiji was a man now, and asked, "Etto…. Do either of you know how to cook or clean?" At this, the two looked at each other with puzzled faces, shrugged, then turned to Tohru.

"Not really," said Momiji.

"But we will not fail you!" exclaimed Ayame. Everyone, including Tohru, sweat dropped at this.

"Well," she giggled, "at least they're enthusiastic!"

"Come on!" Kyo yelled from the car door, "I'm hungry!"

"Ok!" said Tohru, happily skipping to the car. From the school, they went to a restaurant, owned by Sohmas of course, that was luxuriant to the extreme. As they entered, Kyo and Yuki began arguing, in ever louder voices, about who would sit next to Tohru. Unfortunately for them, whilst they argued, Momiji, Ayame, Shigure, and the whole rest of the gang surrounded her, leaving them sitting next to each other. At the end of the scrumptious banquet, the pack of Sohmas, plus Tohru, piled into the limo and began dropping everyone off at their homes. Finally, it was just Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Hatori, and strangely, Kisa and Hiro.

"Why aren't you t..t…t.two going home?" Tohru asked, yawning in the middle of her question.

"We're coming with you to the resort, Sissy!" Kisa explained.

"RESORT!" Tohru exclaimed, jolted into wakefulness by the realization that the Sohmas were once again treating her to something she didn't deserve.

"Hush," Hatori ordered, "or you'll wake the two idiots over there (for once he wasn't referring to 'Gure and Aya) and I really do not want to listen to their arguing anymore tonight."

"But why a resort?" Tohru asked in a hushed voice.

"They felt you deserved it," Hatori said, pointing to the two boys who, even in sleep, were as far away from each other, but still as close to Tohru, as they could manage.

"I wonder why…" Tohru mumbled, falling to sleep before even finishing her question. Hatori, across the limo from the children, was wondering the same thing. He knew the boys wanted to win Tohru's favor, but he wondered if maybe one or both of them had an ulterior motive in trying to break the curse. Yuki so admired her courage, it was a wonder he hadn't started a Tohru Fan Club. And Hatori didn't even need sight to see that Kyo was just head over heels in love with her. What puzzled him is why they would risk her and their own livelihoods, just for a chance to break the curse. What was an even greater mystery was why Akito had allowed them on this trip. Maybe somewhere in the back of her mind, she too hoped that the curse would be broken, that she wouldn't have to die an early and painful death. Yes, Hatori knew Akito's only remaining secret. He also knew the penalty if he revealed it. Still… it would be interesting to see what the Honda girl would do if she knew. If she knew the whole truth.

Please review! This is my first story so... constructive criticism is welcome and no flaming please!


	2. NO MORE!

"NO MORE!"

By: Running to my Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. If any non-Furuba-y characters appear, they're my own creation! –mwah- have fun!

After about two days at the resort, owned by Sohmas of course, Kyo and Yuki were almost ready to kill each other, Hiro was going to strangle Tohru if she popped up one more time on one of his and Kisa's private moments, and Hatori was going to shoot himself if these kids didn't grow up or someone came and rescued him. Tohru, thank goodness, was oblivious to all of this.

That night, the fourth at their special hideaway, dinner was a disaster. Yuki and Kyo finally burst into a full fledged fist fight, Hiro bad mouthed Tohru when she tried to stop them, Kisa and Tohru then cried, and Hatori actually yelled.

"SHUT UP!" he cried, after about five minutes of the insufferable racket. "You are all being stupid and immature, and you're not being conducive whatsoever to Tohru relaxing!" With that, he stomped off to the quarters he shared with Kyo, leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

"What's wrong with him?" Kyo asked after Hatori left the room.

"Stupid cat," Yuki sighed, moving away so as not to be on the receiving end of anymore hits.

"Damn rat!" Kyo yelled after the back retreating into the night. For some reason, this just made Tohru more emotional until she was absolutely sobbing.

"Sissy," Kisa said, moving to sit next to Tohru, "what's wrong? They were just arguing like they always do."

"Stupid, weak girl," Hiro muttered, even as he came to sit by Kisa and tried, in his own way, to be a gallant young man and comfort the crying young woman.

"I'm s-s-so so-s-sorry," Tohru sobbed, "I just thought I could maybe help them with their differences on this trip but so far, I've done nothing but cause more arguments!"

At this, Hiro lost his cool. He gently bonked her on the forehead. "Silly girl," he muttered, "they will argue no matter what and the only reason it is worse now is because they finally have you alone except for each other. Therefor, they have to get rid of the other ro risk losing you."

Seeing as this was the most Hiro had ever spoken to Tohru nicely, both Kisa and Tohru looked at him, more than a little shocked. Thankfully, this slowed and finally stopped the flow of tears that had been so insufferable to the little boy who was quickly growing to a young man.

"Now," he said, once more his bored, slightly rude self, "are we just going to sit here or are you going to get me a towel so I can take my bath?!"

"Of course," Tohru said, bobbing a bow even as she rose to get up. It's sweet, she thought, even though Hiro still has that prickly exterior, he's learning more and more that letting his emotions show is not a bad thing. Especially around Kisa.

Later that evening, Hatori was the only one still awake.

"No, Shigure," Hatori said in a tone that brooked no argument, "I believe now that telling Miss Honda exactly what Akito's secret is, is too dangerous. Also, I forbid **you** tell her." A faint whining could be heard on the other end of the line, then a lot of muttering.

"Fine then," Hatori said, showing his anger for the second time that night, "but if she gets hurt, you **will** pay." He slammed the phone down on the receiver, went to the room that he was sharing with Kyo, and slipped a letter under his pillow. He then went and did the same for Yuki, Kisa, and Hiro. The only one not to get any information was Tohru. Even so, the doctor felt that before long, she would know Akito's secret.

The next morning, everyone except Tohru and Hatori was subdued at the breakfast table. Until, that is, the argument to end all arguments ensued between Yuki and Kyo.

"Alright," Kyo said, slamming his chopsticks down on the table, "what is the problem here, damn it?"

"Like it's any of your business, baka neko," Yuki commented, also placing his chopsticks on the table, "what is bothering us."

"Hell, I was just _trying_ to be nice but if you wanna go this early, let's take this outside!" Kyo rolled up his sleeves in mock macho fashion as he said this. Tohru looked fearfully from one to the other of the boys-this was shaping up to be a massive fight.

"Boys," Hatori sharply reprimanded, "you are not going to fight while I or Miss Honda are around."

"Why the hell not?!" Kyo demanded, "All our problems are her fault!" Every mouth dropped open and Tohru's eyes welled with tears.

"Wait," Kyo said, trying to take back what he had said, "I didn't mea-" He had been back-handed by Yuki.

"You're so selfish!" Yuki yelled, turning an ugly shade of red. "All Miss Honda ever does is cook and clean and take care of us much beyond what we deserve, and you have the nerve, the disgusting guts to say that she is the cause of our _suffering_?! You are so much more stupid than I thought." At the end of his tirade, Yuki had calmed down enough to start beating Kyo again, so by the time Hatori pulled the two boys apart, Kyo was unconscious.

"Geez," Hiro said off to the side, "all this just because of the secret." Tohru turned to look at the little boy when he said this, but he would say no more. She looked to Kisa but the young girl seemed to have mysteriously disappeared. Now she was upset and curious.

Well, first I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed the first chapter so far. Constructive criticism is good, but is also very uplifting to know that other people think my work is good. Second, I want to apologize for leaving you at a cliffhanger but… ALL WILL EXPLAINED SOON! -teehee for extravagance-


	3. The End?

"The End Already?"

By: Running to my Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. If any non-Furuba-y characters appear, they're my own creation! –mwah- have fun!

"Wha-what was Kyo talking about?" Tohru asked, stuttering a bit in her shock that the orange-haired boy and spoken to her in that way.

"Nothing, Miss Honda," Yuki said, sitting back down to his breakfast.

"No," Hatori objected, stunning the remaining four teenagers in the room, "Miss Honda has a right to know if it's going to affect her future and ours."

"Hatori-san," Tohru said, still mystified as to what was going on, "please, please, tell me what I did that made Kyo so angry with me?"

"It's not you, stupid girl," Hiro commented in his rude way, trying to comfort her without showing too much emotion.

"Thank you for your help, Hiro," Hatori said, ordering him out of the room. "Now would you please go see if you can find Kisa. Preferably before she transforms." Hiro grew white-faced at this, as if it had just occurred to him that his love might be in danger. He got up and ran out, leaving just Tohru, Yuki, and Hatori. Yuki, taking the hint from Hatori, got up with some excuse about needing to use the restroom.

Hatori took a deep breath before plunging into the sad tale of Akito's life. When Akito was born, she was a frail, sickly child. As she grew up the same was true all her life. Right after she was born, her mother died and she was left with her father, a very traditional man. He believed that a man should not remarry when his wife died, so Akito grew up without the benefit of a mother. Her father did not have a son. This was a problem as he had to pass the curse onto _someone_. So he spent the remainder of his life teaching Akito what the pain would be like, raping her, beating her, and finally, when he was sure he could do nothing else, he put a condition on the curse. He stated that if Akito ever began to forget him, she would feel the pains of childbirth until she remembered every single thing he did to her. This was a problem for Akito because in the process of the beatings and the indoctrination, she had been taught to think of herself as a boy. So, the first time she actually _tried_ to forget him, this man that had tortured her so, her stomach started feeling like it was ripping itself apart. She wept and in the excess of her pain, she went mad and ripped Hatori's eye to shreds. In another attack, one that lasted for weeks this time, she put Yuki through some of the tortures that she herself had been through. Knowing all of this, Hatori hated her no less and he told Tohru so. By this time, she had already cried herself out of tears and was a pathetic sight to see. Still, she had questions.

"What's this got to do with me?" she asked, frightened.

"The thing is," Hatori began, "Akito can be freed from this madness and we can be free from the curse if someone can make her realize that she **IS** in fact a woman. WE have all tried, Ritsu, Kisa, and Rin's problems are all side effects of this."

Tohru sat a moment, stunned by this revelation. "So you want me to make her realize that she's a girl?"

"Yes," Hatori said, slowly rising from his kneeling position, "and the reason Kyo was so angry at you was because of one of Akito's machinations-letters she sent to them."

"What did they say?" Tohru asked, curiousity taking the edge off of her fear.

"I'm afraid only they can tell you that," the doctor said, gathering up his hat, coat, and shoes and going outside for a stroll.

WHEW! This one was hard to write! Sorry it took so long but I've been so short of inspiration lately…. –whistles as if for a dog- here inspiration, come here! HAH! For all those people out there who thought I was out of my mind, it actually worked! Also, sorry it was so short! I only had an hour, and that makes for a terrible story... being rushed that is.


	4. Riot

"RIOT!"

By: Running to my Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. If any non-Furuba-y characters appear, they're my own creation! –mwah- have fun!

SIDENOTE: the inspiration for this chapter came from the song "Riot" by Three Days Grace. And for anyone who does not know them, GO LOOK THEM UP! THEY'RE AWESOME!

Tohru worried at her predicament like a dog worries at a bone until the end of her vacation. [Yes it's been a week already here When the three teens and Hatori arrive at Shigure's house, they find a pile of trash threatening to overtake the whole house, and not a single bit of edible food anywhere. Tohru freaked out and immediately set to work, flashing around so fast, the men were just tired watching her. By dinner time, the house was back in order and food had been bought and cooked to perfection.

"How did the house get in such bad condition in only a week?" Tohru asked curiously.

Momiji started in a long explanation of how Shigure and Ayame had locked themselves up in Shigure's room, doing who knows what and had left him to fend for himself. This was so terrible, he explained, that he absolutely had to throw a party (everyone sweat dropped at this) and this was the source of all the trash and the mysterious disappearance of all the food. Unfortunately, he said with a gloomy expression, he could only get Haru to come over, so they just did whatever til Tohru came back.

"You stupid idiot!" Kyo exclaimed, while both he and Yuki towered over Shigure.

"It's not my fault!" he whined, "Aya made me do it!" At this, the perverted dog cast a huge smile on to his face and Yuki and Kyo dropped him from where they had been holding him, rubbing their hands on towels.

"It's ok, Yuki, Kyo," Tohru said from the stove where she had been cooking and watching everything, "I don't mind cleaning. In fact, I'm happy to!"

"No, Tohru," Kyo yelled, "It's not right! We treat you like dirt, me especially, and I just wanted to say that it's not right and you shouldn't have to put up with us." He wilted more and more as he said this, until he was on his knees in tears (un-Kyo-ish I know, but hey, it's my fic!).

"Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed as she got down beside him on the floor, "I'm happy to do it for everyone because you all take care of me, ad I'm hoping, one day, you could come to feel the same way about me that I feel about you." Everyone in the room, Hatori included, got very quiet until Kyo asked, "How do you feel about us?"

"I love everyone of you with all of my heart, butmostofallyou!" Tohru finished in a rush. Kyo looked at her a minute, not understanding what she had said, and in that moment, Tohru began to freak out more and more inside herself, thinking he didn't love too, but then he put all those fears aside. The young man, reached up with one hand, stroked the tears that had fallen from her eyes from the hopelessness that she felt only a moment ago, and gently, but surely, kissed her on the lips. Everyone's jaw dropped at this, and Yuki stormed from the kitchen, but no one noticed except Hatori. After what seemed an eternity, Momiji began hopping up and down, and hugged Tohru, changing into a bunny in a puff of peach smoke.

"Stupid rabbit!" Kyo yelled at Momiji, now in Tohru's lap.

"WWAAAAHHHHH!!!! Tohru! Kyo's being mean to me!" the boy cried. All of this was in the background of Tohru's mind though, as she thought about everything that had just happened. (Tohru's THOUGHTS are in italics). _I never thought this day would come! But there's something I have to do before we can truly be together._ Tohru gently sat Momiji, still in bunny form, on the floor, rose, turned off the stove, then, just like that, turned around and walked out. After she got up, Kyo tried to stop her and ask her what was going on, but she would not have her progress impeded. She shoved him aside, little, innocent Tohru, and left Shigure's house. Kyo, and later Yuki, followed her, but they were the only ones. Hatori held the other two back with a simple, "Sit down." And that was exactly what Momiji, Shigure, and Hatori did until the trio came back, sat in silence, each with the company of his own thoughts to keep.

GOMEN!!!! I know this has taken forever to come out but, can I tell you, having cousins all under the age of 7 is killer on the intellect! Where did they go? What will happen next? Only I know! And I'm not tellin til next chapter –evil laugh-!


	5. Chapter 5

"The End"

By: Running to my Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any Fruits Basket characters  and if any appear that are not Furuba-y, then they're mine! –mwah- have fun!

"Tohru!" Kyo called, "Wait up!" But even this did not seem to slow her down at all. Her sudden determination had stunned everyone back at Shigure's house and now the two teenage boys were having to work hard to stay up with her. A novel experience to say the least. Suddenly, she took a sharp right, barged through the gate to the Sohma estate, and kept going right on through servants, shrubberies, even low walls when they got in her way. The little brown haired girl finally knew what she wanted and she was going to get it.

"Tell Akito that Ms. Honda has come to see her," Tohru told Akito's servant pleasantly. "Also, please tell him that I will not be deterred and so she will let me in, if I have to break this door with my own two hands." At the end of this declaration, the two young Sohmas who had been following her drew up with her and their jaws dropped at what they heard. This was so strange for their little flower to threaten anyone or anything at all.

"Tohru?" Yuki said in a questioning tone, asking but not voicing the question that was on both his and Kyo's brains.

"No, you will not be admitted," she stated calmly. "Furthermore, you will not barge in, no matter what you hear. Agreed?" Once Tohru had the assent of both boys, she felt that maybe she still had a chance of convincing Akito, even if cowing both of the teenagers was considerably easier than breaking someone out of a brainwashing that that person had perpetuated for years.

She entered the softly lit, red room and knelt before the "god" of the Zodiac.

"What is it that you want that you had to terrify my maid?" Akito demanded, still maintaining his high boy's tenor, instead of the low girl's voice Tohru knew he had.

"To show you the truth," she answered simply. (LEMON WARNING!!!) With that, she stood, stripped the young woman, and then stripped herself. "Now do you see?" she asked.

"All I see is a pathetically endowed _girl_," the word left Akito's lips with a sneer, "and my own degenerating body."

"But they are the same!" Tohru protested.

"NO!" Akito yelled, suddenly enraged, "You are a girl and I am simply malformed!" Tohru, tired of the drama, the stress that this girl had been causing them all along, reached up and slapped Akito across the face. Then, when there was no reaction, Tohru lost whatever composure she had had left. She slapped Akito again and again, shrieking invective at the top of her lungs, and when she had finished, she just stood there, waiting for anything. A sob was what she got.

"I know! I KNOW!" Akito confessed, "I've always known but it was always to please my father." She fell to the floor sobbing, stripped of all haughture and arrogance, finally acknowledging the truth. As suddenly as they started, the tears stopped, but this time, from surprise, the shock showing clearly on Akito's face.

"Are they really gone? Will I never see them again?" she begged weakly. For a moment Tohru was confused, but then she smiled gently, drew Akito into her embrace, and crooned nonsense to her-mostly telling her that even if everyone else left, she would never leave the younger woman. They fell asleep like this and when the boys burst in, at first they didn't know what to think. Then, Kyo gathered his courage and reached to wake Tohru. Unfortunately, he touched Akito first, who instead of lashing out, just rose, dressed, and left the room. When Tohru awoke, she blushed violently, then explained everything that had transpired to the boys. When they finally understood, they were both struck dumb for a second. Kyo, regaining his senses first, let out a yell, and then kissed Tohru full on the mouth. They went back to Shigure's house, where the rest of the Zodiac was rounded up, told, and impromptu party was held. 9 months later, to the day, Kyo and Tohru had twin boys, and while the proud father held them, he had the most bemused look on his face, that everyone said he never knew what to do with his first children.

Well. It's done! I'm sorry of this was not the end envisioned or if it was too precipitous but it had to be done!


End file.
